Call Me Mr Potter!中文版
by yuexiazhu
Summary: Harry成为了Draco双胞胎儿子们的保姆。温馨有趣的故事！DMHP
1. Chapter 1

Call me Mr. Potter!

作者: Pokari

译者:月下珠

级别: R

弃权声明: 你知道这不是我的。

简介: Harry是一个巫医（mediwizard……这么翻大概没错吧），尤其是对孩子们。现在他将成为Draco双胞胎孩子的保姆。

配对: DH, SS/SB

时间: Hogwarts结业后。

警告: 斜线文, 轻微的AU。

译者声明：感谢Pokari授权给我翻译此文，文中所有的一切都不属于我，除了中文版权

Part 1

Harry看着手中羊皮纸上写的地址，确信他来对了地方。真大的房子。

他不确定的寻找着门铃。或者说，任何可以帮助他通知这房子的主人他的来访的东西。但在他碰触到墙壁之前，大门打开了。

Harry走进庄园，看到一片巨大的空地环绕着房子，但是那里没有花，只有无处不在的绿地。并且没有小孩。或者听到任何小孩的声音。

到达门口时Harry注意到一个四十岁左右的男人正等着他。'_肯定是某个管家，_'Harry想。

那男人点了点头，告知Harry跟着他。这房子的里面更大。他们走过了如此多的门和走廊，以至于Harry相信如果他独自找路离开他将会迷路。

最终那男人停在一扇紧闭的门前。他示意Harry进去，然后离开了。

Harry敲了三下门，在听到回应后走进。

"我不需要保姆。"一个孩子气的声音说。

"我也不需要。"另一个和前一个相似的声音说。

"好了，孩子们。我们已经讨论过它了。能找到保姆是我们的运气。"这应该是父亲，正在试着保持威信。"听话点。"

这声音激起Harry的兴趣。当他把门推得更开些，他看见两张看起来一模一样的小脸，他们撅着嘴，坐在床上。那个他认为是父亲的人跪在地板上，面对着双胞胎，完全没有威信。

'_这应该是孩子们的房间。_'Harry轻轻咳嗽了一下通知他的到来。

"我们在罢工。"双胞胎中的一个说。

"没错。我们在罢工。"另一个跟着说。

"噢，天哪。"那男人站起。"你们甚至不知道这词的意思。"他转身看向Harry。

"我们知道的。"这一次没有他兄弟的重复。Harry感到三双同样的眼睛凝视着他。

"我……"Harry开始寻找将他带来此处的那张羊皮纸。

"Harry Potter。"Harry定住了。"很久没见了。是什么带你来到我卑微的房子里的。"该死。记起这个假笑时Harry皱了皱眉。

"我明显走错房子了。"Harry更紧的皱眉。_他没有改变。好吧，没有太多改变。_Harry悲哀的想着，_他仍然非常英俊并且……并且又长高了几英寸。_Harry撅了撅嘴。

"不，"Draco Malfoy微笑。"实际上我们需要一个保姆。"

"他们在罢工。"Harry冲着双胞胎点点头。"我听见了。"

"不，他们没有。你现在可以开始工作了。"

"我没看见他们有任何疼痛或是需要急诊的样子。"Harry怀疑的看着他。

"他们很健康。"Draco再次微笑。

"那你为什么需要找一个巫医？"Harry看着他手上的羊皮纸念道。"一位合格的巫医，要有丰富的知识并且喜欢孩子，最好知道大量的防御魔法。"

"为了照顾我的孩子们。"Draco走向他的儿子。"这是Alexander，而这是Andrew，是弟弟。再过三个月他们就5岁了。"

"你可以找临时保姆照顾他们。"Harry把羊皮纸放回他的口袋。"如果你告诉我离开的路，我将不会再打扰你们了。"

"不行。"Darco看起来有点不讲道理；他伸手重重关上门。"我已经花了两周来找人。但是没人有足够的勇气来照顾他俩。你看，你是最佳人选。"

"甚至用你的钱都不行？"Harry怒视着他，并不高兴。"我还没有愚蠢到把我自己扔进一个自杀式的任务中。"

"我给你带路。"Harry感到一只小手拉着他。是Alexander，如果他的记忆准确的话。他们走向一扇没有上锁的门，来到一处走廊。

"我和你们一起去。"另一个跟着。

"哦，不，你不能。"Draco设法抓住他的小儿子，把他架到自己的肩膀上，然后跟在他大儿子的后面。好吧，这可是能把这个Gryffindor吓到的小家伙啊。而且他说的是实话，他真的需要勇敢的人来照顾他的儿子们。

Harry微笑着听在他身后满腹牢骚的抱怨，同时他的儿子尖叫蠕动着催促爹地走快。

"我们到了。"对他大叫的声音把他带回到现实中。Harry看见了另一个充满所有巫师孩子所梦想的玩具的巨大房间。

"我认为你是要带我去大门口。"Harry询问男孩。

"这是我们的游戏室。"Alexander骄傲的宣布。

"我看是的。"

"你不是我们的新保姆，对吗？"

"不是。"Harry摇头。

"你不是我们的新妈咪，对吗？"Alexander仍然猜疑的望着他。

"**什么？**"Harry惊叫，然后赶快降低声音。"不，永远不会。"

"Alexander Malfoy！"Draco不能决定是要嘲笑Harry脸上的表情还是怒视自己的儿子，所以他什么都没做。Draco看着他突然显得羞愧的大儿子。

"我们不喜欢保姆。"Alexander试着申辩。

"没错。"Andrew支持他的哥哥。"保姆很凶。妈咪更凶。"

"怎么回事？"Draco放下他的儿子，这样他可以同时瞪着他们两个。

"我们不能玩耍。而且我们总是不得不洗澡。对吗，Andy？"

"是的。"Andrew，Andy，点着头。"并且我不喜欢橘黄色。这真可怕。"

Harry察看着这房间，非常赞同双胞胎的话。_这橘黄色真是糟糕。_下意识的Harry抽出魔杖将颜色变为亮蓝。

"好点了吗？"Harry对Andy扬起眉毛。

"谢谢。"Andy跑向Harry抱住了他的脚。

"做得好，Potter先生，你赢得了你的工作。你可以明天来上班了，然后我们将讨论你的薪水。"Darco冲着较矮者假笑，颇为满意。

"哦，不，"Harry试着从那小手中挣脱出来。他拒绝接近任何姓_Malfoy_的人。

Alexander跟着他的双胞胎弟弟走近Harry。他抓住Harry的手，把他拉到墙壁跟前。"我要这里有一个大大的龙。"

"不，"Andy拉着Harry的手，冲哥哥吐舌头，"你昨天输了，Alex，所以我们将有一个大大的狼在这里。"

"这不公平。"Harry摇着头。

Harry看向拉着他的小手。他转向看起来并不想帮他离开的Draco。_很好，我真不该听__Sirius__的来改变我的生活，至少我以前还有自己的安宁生活。_

叹息。_这将会是长__长的一天。_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

Sirius正在考虑换个方式和他的教子谈谈。但是自从Harry从那件工作的面试中回来，就一直对他很冷淡。

"嗯…昨天真忙啊。"Sirius决定再次尝试。"你昨天出去了一整天，我想他们很想念你的松饼。"Harry只是给了他另一个怒视，然后继续擦桌子。

被证明无辜后，Sirius在对角巷开了一个咖啡厅。这里是一个安静的地方，人们可以在这里和朋友们约会，平和的喝点咖啡，吃点三明治，没有呱噪的女巫指着他们的鼻子大叫。Harry从医学院毕业后就在这里帮他的忙。

"噢，来吧，Harry！告诉我我做错了什么。"Sirius制止了Harry，强迫他面对自己坐下。现在已经过了早餐时间，他们的店是空的，所以他们可以在没有人喊他们倒咖啡的环境下好好谈谈。

"这全都是你的错。"Harry冷冰冰的说。

"什么？"Sirius愣住了。

"我不应该听你的去应征这份工作。"

"他们不喜欢你？"Sirius困惑的反问。昨天Harry回来得很晚，而且看起来疲惫得随时可能睡着。

"你不会想知道的。"

"我只是认为你可能会喜欢一些新的不同的生活。"Sirius小声说道。"把你栓在这里让我感到内疚。"

"但是我现在很快乐。"Harry第一百次告诉他。"我在这里很快乐。"这个角落里有一个小房间，Harry在这儿开了个小诊所。没有病人的时候，他会出来帮Sirius的忙。

门玲再次响起，他们转身看向下一个顾客。

"Snape？"Sirius震惊得差点忘掉他讨厌这位魔药学教授。

"他们终于解雇你了？"Harry假笑。

"哈哈，真好笑。"Severus干巴巴的说道。"这学期我仅仅教5年级以上的学生，所以我可以有一个空闲的早晨。"

"你来这儿干什么？"Sirius好奇的问道。

"你这里真不错。"Severus环顾四周。这里有充足的光线，四处摆放的木头桌椅让人觉得温暖和舒适。他可以从这里清楚的看到路上的行人，但是他知道外面的人是看不清里面的。"但是你似乎需要在这里安放更多的防护。"

"我们很安全。"Sirius耸耸肩。"来这里的人有百分之六十都是傲罗。"这里实际上成了傲罗的民间总部。"即使他们不在这里，这里也总是有其他人的。"

如果Sirius希望Severus慌忙离开，那他失望了，Severus平静的走近最近的椅子。

"你来这儿干什么？"Sirius重复他的问题。

"只是来交付这两个小怪物。"Severus俯视身后。

"我们不是小怪物。"一个生气的声音叫道。

"爹地说我们是甜蜜的小天使。"另一个软软的声音加进来。

Sirius看向Harry，疑惑于听见他的教子绝望的呻吟。接着他的注意力回到了半隐藏在Severus身后的孩子们这里。'_绝对是__Malfoy__家的。_'Sirius断定。

"Draco向你问好，Potter。"Severus冷淡的说，"他还叫我把这个给你。"他扔出一个皮革小袋。"两天的薪水。"

"他就胆小得不敢亲自来？"Harry抓住它，扔回桌上。同时他站起身离开人群。"我不想要这份工作。带他们离开。"

沉稳的坐下，Severus忽略Harry的抗议。"哦，但是你将会的，Potter。你将。"他意有所指的微笑。

"为什么我将？"Harry怒视着他，完全不相信他的前教授的微笑。

"因为Andy喜欢你。"Severus转向双胞胎中的一个。"对吗？Andy？"

Harry看向被提到的双胞胎，但是他看到了一双大大的、充满愤怒的灰眼睛。

"你说你不是我们的保姆。"灰眼睛里写着背叛。

"没错，Malfoy。"Harry说。"我不是。"他防卫性的回答。

"但是爹地说Sev伯伯将带我们来见我们的新保姆，而我不喜欢你。"Alex说，瞪了Harry一眼。

"你不需要喜欢Potter，Alex。"Severus用平静的声音对他说。"但是他将是你们的新保姆。"

"我喜欢他。"Andy偷偷的小声告诉Severus。

"只不过是因为他给你了一个大狼。"Alex撅嘴。

"不是。"但是Andy的表情说明了事实。

"好吧，那么，我将把他们留给你。"Severus站起，简单的对Sirius点了点头，然后是Harry。"迟点Draco会来接他们。"

"你不能把他们留在这里。带他们回去。"Harry几乎尖叫起来。

"我不能。"Severus用非常平静的声音告诉他。

"为什么你不能？"

"我必须回Hogwarts了。而且我不知道Draco在哪里。"

"什么？！"

"听着，你不能在没有保姆监管的情况下离开孩子们，不是吗？"

"看着我。"

"Harry James Potter。"Sirius终于战胜了他的震惊，张开了嘴。"你怎么能如此残忍？等着你男朋友听说这些吧。"

Severus扬了扬眉。

红着脸，Harry试着辩护。"另外他们不喜欢我。"

"害怕吗，Potter？"Severus假笑。

"该死的我是。"Harry瞪了他的前老师一眼。

"现在，好的，孩子们，记得你们爹地告诉你们什么吗？"

"Potter可能不喜欢我们，但是他会照顾我们。"双胞胎齐声说道。

"很好。"Severus赞同的点头。"工作结束后你们爹地会来接你们。"他温柔的对双胞胎说，揉了揉他们的头发，然后走向门口。

当Severus走出店时门铃再次响起。下一秒，他消失了。

Malfoy双胞胎紧挨彼此站着。没有Severus的隐藏，Harry现在可以更清楚的观察他们。他们穿着同样的长袍，背着包，用大大的灰眼睛凝视着Harry。

叹了口气，Harry示意他们接近。"你们俩饿吗？"

Andy点点头。"我们又罢工了，所以我们没吃早餐。对吗，Alex？"

"是的。但是爹地说他不关心罢工，我们仍然得来这里。"

"好吧，我们大概可以一起罢工。"Harry低声咕哝着。

"我去给他们拿点吃的。"Sirius对他们微笑，然后快乐的走向厨房。

"来，坐这里，现在你们可以吃早餐了。"Harry冲最近的椅子点了点头。当Andy，他相信他可以分辨出这双胞胎，举起双手，Harry并没有惊讶。他遵从这没说出口的要求，把他抱到座位上。

Sirius端着装满橘子松饼的盘子和两杯巧克力牛奶回来了。当Harry把双胞胎安置好，取下他们的背包时，Sirius把这些食物放在了桌子上。

"橘子松饼。"Sirius用快乐的声音宣告，"我希望你们俩都喜欢巧克力牛奶。"

"我喜欢草莓的。"Alex告诉他。"但是Andy喜欢巧克力。"

"你运气真好，Andy。"Sirius点点头。

"这位是Sirius，我的教父。而我是……"

"Potter。我记得的。"

"至少叫我Potter先生。"Harry抱怨着，伸手擦去Alex嘴角的残渣。


End file.
